


your sweater

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AOB, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon forgot his sweater at his boyfriend’s house
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	your sweater

**Author's Note:**

> yes

Junmyeon was well aware about the presence approaching him rather quickly from behind. He's just left his boyfriend’s house after a weekend full of kisses and holding hands while watching movies in Yifan's bed. It was their fifth sleepover since they officially told their parents they dated. And sure, they lived in a rather calm homey neighborhood, but that didn't mean that some sketchy people couldn't find their way through the streets. 

It didn't help that he seemed big and brooding. He didn't want to let out any more pheromones telling whoever was stalking that he was scared. It'd only make him seem that much more vulnerable if the other had noted he was an omega already he might be in trouble. 

So gaining some speed he began walking quicker, clutching onto his phone and ready to call 911 if he was attacked. But he still kept himself fairly calm, this had happened before and it ended up being his neighbor and he felt a little ashamed he'd basically jogged home and then waved at him when realizing. 

But he felt terror spike as the man behind him broke into a jog and he on reflex began running, he was only a few minutes away from home and he could make it. Junmyeon told himself at least, if the man was an alpha and was trying to get him he could never out run him. So hoping for the best he sprinted down the sidewalk. 

With a racing heart Junmyeon listened to the man coming closer and closer. Glancing to the side over the park he could see his house and he turned to run over the grass. He could make it!

His breath came out on short puffs as he pushed forward, feeling a bit of a strain in his legs and lungs burning slightly. Once he was halfway through the park he looked back to see who was following him. A bad move on Junmyeon's part, stumbling over his own feet when noticing the dark figure was way too close, and he soon found himself tumbling to the ground. 

With a painful whimper he curled up on the ground, he must've scraped his knee. A thud sounded and a heavy body settled on top of him in a second. “Get off me!” Junmyeon shrieked and covered his face with his arms, kicking with his legs helplessly. 

“Hey! Hey calm down!” The man grabbed his arms and Junmyeon took one glance at him and the street lamps lit his features up in the dark. 

“Yifan?” He asked, relaxing when the other let go of his wrists. His boyfriend looked hysterical as his own broad chest rose and fell. Eyes lively and dark with something that made his whole body tremble, but he for sure wasn't scared anymore. Yifan's cheeks were red and he could smell the excitement coming off him. “What was that about? Why did you chase me!”

“I wasn’t! You forgot your sweater and I didn’t want you to catch a cold and then you just started running and I had to follow! What if you got sick?” Junmyeon was catching his breath and pouted up at the other. 

“I thought you were going to attack me!” He punched his shoulder lightly and sat up, looking at his red and muddy knees. “Now I’m hurt…” Junmyeon frowned and looked at his boyfriend who looked apologetic. 

“Sorry...here let me.” Taking his sweater sleeve over his hand he spit on the fabric and rubbed any dirt off before. Yifan then took the sweater Junmyeon had forgotten and pulled it over his head. 

Junmyeon smiled and fixed his hair, making the bangs fall back over his eyes. Yifan cupped his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him, teeth catching his bottom lip as he pulled away. 

The omega blushed and noticed how their legs were tangled together, that he was seated between his legs and Yifan’s eyes still looked excited. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt the scent coming off him and he let out a little sound in the back of his throat. 

Yifan noticed the obvious shift in his boyfriend. The scent expressed a hint of submission and it had his heart skip a beat. The alpha lowered his hands down from his cheeks, to his shoulders and finally stopped at his hips. With a small tug he pulled him closer, almost chest to chest. 

Without another word he pressed his lips to Junmyeon’s, his large hands pushing up under the sweater that he just pulled on him. Junmyeon cupped his boyfriend’s neck and cheek as he responded to the continuous kisses. 

“You smell really good.” The alpha managed to get out between kisses, lips brushing over his before kissing his jaw once. Junmyeon whimpered and pressed their lips back together, lips opening in an invitation to deepening the kiss. 

The gentle touch of a tongue over Junmyeon’s bottom lip had him shudder and moan through his open mouth. Without pulling away Yifan grabbed onto his thighs and guided him into sitting in his lap as he crossed his legs. 

Yifan continued to run his tongue along his lips before nipping at the skin. Junmyeon wrapped his arms around the other’s neck as he pressed his lips to his, feeling the warmth between their bodies rising. 

The alpha let out a groan, his tongue twisting with his boyfriend’s while his hands held him close. Junmyeon felt as if his body was on fire as Yifan licked into his mouth. His head felt light and fuzzy so with a gentle touch to his boyfriend’s chest, Junmyeon pushed away with a last gentle kiss. 

Cheeks and ears flushed, heart beating quickly and lips puffy from the kisses, Junmyeon looked at Yifan and smiled. “If we weren’t outside...maybe we could go further.”

Yifan grained and buried his face isn’t the crook of the younger’s neck, nuzzling the spot as he relished the sweet scent. “Don’t….god I already miss you when you leave.” The alpha muttered, teeth grazing over the scent glands where their bonding mark would be placed. But they were waiting for graduation. 

“I don’t like leaving you either. But we got school tomorrow and like I said.” He grinned and brought his alpha’s face back up to face him by cupping his cheeks. “I got homework.” 

“I know….at least you have your sweater now.” Yifan chuckled and bumped his nose against Junmyeon’s gently before moving to get up, helping the other as well. Checking his knees so he didn’t bleed Yifan kissed his forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah. You’ll come by around 8?” The alpha nodded and brushed dirt off of his own sweater. “Cool. Sleep well Yifan.”

“Goodnight.” He said and waved a little, watching to make sure Junmyeon made it to the door before walking back down the street to his own house. 

Junmyeon had a small smile on his lips as he unlocked the door, only to jump in surprise as his older brother stood on the other side of the door with a grin. “Minseok! Geeze! Don’t do that!”

“I don’t think it’s appropriate to make out with your boyfriend in the middle of a park.” Junmyeon turned completely red as he slipped his feet into his slippers. “You know I saw you run from him. I was about to call the police.” 

The omega whined and hid his face in his hands. “Don’t tell mom… I forgot my sweater and he got excited chasing after me and you know...we kissed.”

“Alphas and their love of a good chase.” His brother laughed at him and turned to walk back into the kitchen. “I won’t tell mom if you unload the dishwasher!” Junmyeon pouted but muttered an agreement. 


End file.
